Dark Dawn
by Best Writer Darnsmith
Summary: It is a few days after the Dark Forest battle and the Clans reign is still going on. When Bramblestar and Jayfeather find two kits, ThunderClan will perish once again under the sharp claws of agony and pain. Will ThunderClan thrive once again, or will it slowly die into the black abyss of the Dark Dawn.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Bramblestar padded quietly and catiously around the murky and distant trees in ThunderClan territory. He felt mixture of emotions of what he was about to do. _This could be an attack._ Bramblestar thought. _I just got to be cautious._ Bramblestar padded closer to the border. He stood on the edge and looked out into the moor. Where is he? Bramblestar growled. Before he was about to turn around a brown shape appeared and Onestar was there, holding a large brown tabby she-kit. The leader looked into one anothers eyes. Onestar dropped the kit lightly and faced Bramblestar.

"Thank you Bramblestar." Onestar mewed, lightly smiling. Bramblestar slowly nodded his head and looked at the small she-kit.

"I will take care of her." Bramblestar meowed strongly, having no fear in his tone. Onestar nodded and gave the brown tabby she-kit one more lick in the ear and ran off back into the moor, leaving Bramblestar alone with the she-kit. Bramblestar picked the she-kit up and ran for the ThunderClan camp. He was racing until he stopped suddenly. _Badgers and Foxes!_ Bramblestar growled defiantly and hid the kit in a bush. He sniffed the air, the scent was lingering around the two cats. He arched his back ready to attack. He felt a two familiar shapes form infront of him. One cat known as his former leader and mentor, Firestar. And the other the cat he killed, his brother, Hawkfrost.

"It is either your life or hers. Don't kill yourself over a useless WindClan mouse-brain!" Hawkfrost snarled. Firestar went up to Bramblestar.

"Any leader would give his life up for a kit, don't kill a kit. Follow the Warrior Code Bramblestar." Firestar meowed innocently. Bramblestar glared at both cats. _I know everyone would hate me for this, but I'm sorry Squirrelflight I abandoned you for so long._ Then Bramblestar sprang himself at the animals.

* * *

Jayfeather grunted as he staggered upon another log. _RiverClan cats are stupid._ Jayfeather began. He smelled the familiar marigold, after all he needed to heal all the wounds and scars after the Dark Forest battle. He snorted in response. _I can't believe Ferncloud died... or even Mousefur and how she was brutally murdered...and Hollyleaf... oh Hollyleaf why..._ Jayfeather felt tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped it away. He mumbled when he ran into a wood trunk and went down river. He hard squeals of fear. Jayfeather jerked his head to a stream where a tiny she-kit was being thrashed in the moving water. Jayfeather unsure what to do he lept at the she-kit. He felt his paws becoming weaker. He hit a rock making him recoil and went deeper in the water. He threw the she-kit above his head. He felt his sight flow into the nothing...

* * *

**Okay guys I know this isn't the best story... but still! Tell me what you thnk is going to happen the Bramblestar and Jayfeather! I won't kill them I'm way too nice, or I am...HeHe...**


	2. Dark Arrival

**A\N- Wow three reviews! Mossystar, Ashclaw10 and tdroti Scott's bff here is a Jayfeather and Bramblestar plushie *hands to them* now on with Allegiances and Chapter One :)**

_THUNDERCLAN_

Leader- Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat wth green eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice, Molepaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with crippled back legs

Blossomfall- tortioseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Cherrypaw- fluffy ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing_ kits)

Diasy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Sorreltail- tortioseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Brackenfur's kits; Lilykit and Seedkit

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, mother to Cloudtail's kits; Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit

_Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)_

Purdy- plump tabby tom, former loner with a gray muzzle

**Now on with the story**

Squirrelflight was talking to her sister Leafpool. Since Leafpool was now a warrior she can spend valuable time with her sister. All they have left is their mother, Leafpool's two surviving kits and each other. Squirrelflight laughed in a mrrow of laughter.

"I'm going to start the patrols for the day." Squirrelflight mewed. She turned to Bramblestar's den and looked at it with worry, Bramblestar was usually up by now. She padded slowly to the den to find it empty and a stale scent clinged to his moss bed. Squirrelflight looked around the cats. She saw Foxleap and went by him.

"Foxleap have you seen Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight mewed. The reddish tabby tom shook his head in response. "Not since last night." Foxleap reported. Squirrelflight raced to the Queens' den to just find the queens and kits. Squirrelflight searched the apprentices den only to find Molepaw and Cherrypaw sleeping soundly. Squirrelflight decided to send a search patrol.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelflight said having panick in her voice. Cats had questioning eyes on their faces as Squirrelflight spoke.

"Cats of ThunderClan, has anybody seen Bramblestar since last night." Squirrelflight asked. The Clan turned silent. Berrynose stepped up.

"He probably sneaked out when we were asleep!" as in response Berrynose felt a tortioseshell tail slap his face. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Berrynose might be right. Berrynose, Dovewing, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxleap and Leafpool. We will go search for Bramblestar." Squirrelflight mewed. When she was midway down the stone Lionblaze interupted her.

"Guys not to mention but have you seen Jayfeather?" Lionblaze mewed fiercely. The Clan started to do some comotion until Squirrelflight silenced them with her tail. Leafpool came up.

"Maybe they're at Moonpool?" Leafpool mewed. Squirrelflight shrugged. "But why would they?"

Lionblaze looked at Squirrelflight. "Maybe we can divide the cats and look at different spots?"' Squirrelflight nodded.

"Good job Lionblaze. Okay we will divide up in pairs of two. Here are the pairs, Me and Leafpool, Dovewing and Ivypol, Lionblaze and Cinderheart and Berrynose and Foxleap." Once Foxleap heard he was going with Berrynose and not Dovewing his eyes sadly dropped. He padded beside the cream tom and looked at the sky

_Please let us find them, quickly..._

* * *

The brown she-kit woke up to the marshy forest infront of her. She saw a body flowing down with blood and two big circling it. The cat staggered up and finally lunged at the black and white animal only to collaspe. His eyes turned pale and his body twitched before not moving again. The she-kit backed up only to be cornered by bramble thorns and a giant ginger animal. The she-kit closed her eyes for her fate. But nothing came to hurt her. She opened her eyes to see a ginger she-cat flung herself on the bigger animal and started attacking it, following by a light brown tabby she-cat. The she-cat signaled her eyes at the she-kit and mewed;

"Run!" she screeched as the badger toppled her over. The brown she-kit ran and ran until she collasped on the green forest ground and closed her eyes, only to be picked up by a cream tom.

* * *

Lionblaze and Cinderheart raced toward the RiverClan border.

"Are you sure he was going to get marigold, at the RiverClan border?" Cinderheart asked questioningly. Lionblaze nodded. They raced to the border to find a fluffy gray she-kit pulling out a gray tom. The tom coughed up water and looked at Lionblaze and Cinderheart.

"Jayfeather!" They both screamed. Lionblaze pulled Jayfeather out of the water while Cinderheart licked his ear. Jayfeather coughed.

"Is. . . the . . . kit okay?" Jayfeather mewed weakly. Lionblaze turned where Cinderheart picked up the fluffy gray she-kit. Jayfeather staggered up and the three walked back to camp.

* * *

When Squirrelflght and Leafpool fought off the dogs, they went to Bramblestar. Squirrelflight nudged a paw at him. She felt a body beside her.

"Bramblestar! How did you die? You had nine lives..." Squirrelflight mewed softly, looking at his lifeless body. The spirit beside her shifted.

"It was my time, the good thing is that I saved a kits life." he murmered. Leafpool looked at him.

"We will take care of it." Leafpool softly murmered and picked up Bramblestar's body and they dragged him back to camp, they found the kit and they picked her up and dragged her back to camp.

* * *

Dovewing stopped and Ivypool looked at her in concern.

"What is it?" Ivypool asked. Dovewing frowned.

"They found Jayfeather and Bramblestar, with two ktis but..."

"But what!" Ivypool mewed.

"Bramblestar is dead." Dovewing mewed blankly.

"No.. this has to be a lie Dovewing! He had all nine lives..." Ivypool mewed, trying to make herself not believe that her leader died. They both raced to camp.

* * *

Everyone stopped when Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Dovewing and Ivypool barged into camp. Berrynose and Foxleap was already there. Squirrelflight dragged Bramblestar's body the clearing of the Clan.

"Bramblestar is dead." Squirrelflight mewed. She looked at the brown she-kit. "He risked his life to save this she-kit. So." She turned to the small she-kit.

"This is Bramblekit of ThunderClan! And the small gray she-kit will be Rainkit for the memories of Rainwhisker." Squirrelflight mewed. She turned to Sorreltail.

"Sorreltail will you feed these two kits for us?" Squirrelflight mewed. Sorreltail nodded. Squirrelflight thanked her and went on the high ledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I call to the spirits of StarClan so they can approve my choice, Thornclaw, you have went through happiness and sadness. I hope you will respect every cat in this Clan. Thornclaw, I name you the new deputy of ThunderClan!"

The golden tom looked at Squirrelflight with astonished eyes and nodded and went next to Squirrelflight.

_Two will become four and spirits will fall under the wrong paws and the darkess will slowly seep through the brghtest hearts of the Clan and they will perish in foerver darkness. _A voice whispered in Squirrelflight's ears as she looked at Thornclaw.

**A\N- So.. the prophecy is out. Bramblestar is dead but Jayfeather is alive! The two new kits Bramblekit and Rainkit... hm? What about the Thornclaw? Why did I make Squirrelflight look at him when the prophecy was told to her? Am I going to make Thornclaw evil? Hm... you never know... anyways review and review and vote on who is your favorite, Bramblekit or Rainkit...**


	3. Hurt

**A\N- Here is Chapter 3 :) giggles:) next chapter will be long...**

Squirrelstar stirred in her sleep. She yawned loudly and looked around the camp. She and Jayfeather visited Moonpool last night and everything went well... until they got late last night. She saw Lilykit and Seedkit bouncing outside the nursery with Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit. Amberkit got up.

"Can you please stop. I am trying to concentrate." Amberkit growled. Lilykit and Seedkit's expressions changed and both of them sat down next to Snowkit and Dewkit. Squirrelstar looked amused by Dewkit's pouting face to Amberkit.

"Oh come on Amberkit, have some fun while you are a kit." Cloudtail mewed softly to the smaller she-kit. The she-kit snorted and response.

"Don't act like Jayfeather!" Cloudtail yelled. Squirrelstar looked at Thornclaw emerging from the Warriors' den to take a spot next to Blossomfall. Squirrelstar felt a pelt beside her to see her sister Leafpool. Leafpool also looked amused by the quarling kits.

"It looks like Lilykit and Seedkit are to bouncy for the nursery anymore." Leafpool murmered. Squirrestar furrowed a brow.

"You mean make them apprentice?" Leafpool laughed at this and nodded. Squirrelstar smiled.

"Cats of ThunderClan please gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar called. Cats gathered beneath her.

"Lilykit and Seedkit come on up." Squirrelstar mewed. The two she-cats bounced up to Squirrelstar. She turned to Bumblestripe and Icecloud.

"Bumblestripe and Icecloud come up please." Squirrelstar asked. The pale gray tom and the white she-cat looked at Squirrelstar with pride and honnor.

"Bumblestripe you have proved yourself many countless times, so you will mentor Lilypaw, as for you Icecloud, you had a courage brewing inside your heart and now show me that courage by training Seedpaw." Squirrelstar announced and Icecloud touched noses with Seedpaw while Bumblestripe touched Lilypaw's. Sorreltail came and gave both of her kits a lick on the ear and they batted away.

"We're apprentices now!" grumbled Seedpaw. Squirrelstar still looked amused. She turned to the nursery to see Rainkit being tumbled over by Bramblekit. _Bramblestar..._ Squirrelstar sorrowfuly thought. Her former mate and leader was now dead. She looked at Bramblekit. _I am going to mentor her...or maybe not... it will just bring me pain from remembering Bramblestar... I will think of something that is long in the future..._

"Hey Squirrelstar!" Dovewing came and mewed. The ginger leader looked at the enthuisicastic she-cat.

"Hey Dovewing, anything happening."

"Yes indeed, I am expecting kits!" Dovewing exclaimed. Squirrelstar looked at Dovewing with happy eyes.

"Wow! Good job Dovewing." Squirrelstar meowed. The pale gray she-cat nodded and raced off to the Warriors' den. Squirrelstar turned to Thornclaw, her deputy.

"Ugh... the warriors are so annoying in their sleep, there is almost no room. I don't know how Cherrypaw and Molepaw are going to fit in there." Thornclaw grumbled. Squirrelstar just got an idea.

"Good thinking Thornclaw." Squirrelstar exclaimed and she jumped on the highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan please gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. Cats appeared underneath the Highrock.

"We need a bigger Warriors' den... also me, Thornclaw, and Lionblaze will build a Deputy's den for my brave deputy." Squirrelstar mewed to Thornclaw. She turned back to her Clan.

"On the other hand; Berrynose, Ivypool, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Toadstep, Brackenfur and Cloudtail will make the Warriors' den bigger." Squirrelstar ordered. The callen cats went to their stations. Squirrelstar saw a fluffy she-kit beside her on the Highrock. She turned to see Thornclaw but he was already down by Blossomfall. Another cat cat beside her, and chuckled.

_"Don't trust your most trusted warrior..." The cat mewed _Squirrelstar whipped around to find nothing there, Thornclaw came up and sat beside Squirrelstar.

"I was thinking..." Thonclaw mewed. Squirrelstar looked at him with questioning eyes. The golden tom shifted his paws.

"Can I train to Bramblekit?" Thornclaw mewed. Squirrelstar felt rage build. She turned to him.

"A deputy doesn't get whatever he wants, I thought I picked a right choice, I should of went with Lionblaze, get out of my eyesight you mangy rat-pelt!" Squirrelstar hissed. Thornclaw looked at Squirrelstar with tearing eyes and jumped off the high-rock and raced through the forest, Blossomfall quickly on his paws...

Rainkit stretched out her paws and turned to see a golden tom go out of the camp. Rainkit looked around and saw that Sorreltail was talking with Brightheart while Bramblekit was talking to Dewkit. _I gotta go..._ thought Rainkit and headed out the camp somehow without anybody seeing her...

Thornclaw stopped at his tracks and slowly took a claw to his throat and quickly sliced it, slowly falling to the ground with a THUD. Before Blossomfall got there, she smelt ShadowClan scent and the taste of blood. She saw Thornclaw dead by the ShadowClan border and she saw a brown tabby tom with amber eyes look at Thornclaw with horror.

"You did this.." Blossomfall sneered. Her eyes burned into the brown tabbys.

"Two can play at that game." Blossomfall mewed and then turned around to ThunderClan camp. The brown tabby looked at the retreating she-cat.

"But it wasn't me..."

Ok here is an updated alliangences... SEE THE NEW DEPUTY ON HERE (just saying the brown tabby was Tigerheart)

_THUN__DERCLAN_

Leader- Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat wth green eyes

Deputy- Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)_

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud- white she-cat  
Apprentice, Seedpaw

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice, Molepaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with crippled back legs

Blossomfall- tortioseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Cherrypaw- fluffy ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

Lilypaw-tortioseshell and white she-cat

Seedpaw-pale gray she-cat

_Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing_ kits)

Diasy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Sorreltail- tortioseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, foter mothering to Bramblekit, massive brown tabby she-cat wiht dark blue eyes, and Rainkit, fluffy pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, mother to Cloudtail's kits; Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit

_Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)_

Purdy- plump tabby tom, former loner with a gray muzzle


	4. Leader Finally

Bramblekit sniffed the air and saw that her denmate, Rainkit was gone. She silently slithered past Sorreltail, careful not to brush her tail on her 'mothers' tortioseshell fur and crept closer to the entrance of the Queens' den.

Bramblekit looked around to see if anyone was awake. Mousewhisker and Lionblaze were on watch. She quickly raced to the other side of the Clan in a short amount of time. _Cool, I'm more swifter than Cloudtail! _Speaking of the white warrior, he yawned and stretched and came out of the warriors' den and laid in the clearing watching the midnight sky. Bramblekit hid in the Medicine Cat den only to find Jayfeather awake and 'staring at her'. Jayfeather sniffed the air.

"Bramblekit, what are you doing up? Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery?" Jayfeather grumbled with a hitn of annoyance in his growl. Bramblekit shrunk back at the harshness in the Medicine Cat's voice.

"I woke up and Rainkit was missing..." Bramblekit whimpered and ran away, into the dakr murky forest. She ran so fast past Mousewhisker and Lionblaze, they just saw a blur of brown.

"Did you see that?" Mousewhisker mewed in concern. Lionblaze's head nodded. Jayfeather rushed out of his den and went to Lionblaze.

"Bramblekit and Rainkit are missing!" he hissed. Lionblaze yowled in alarm and warriors started to gather around the clearing. A ginger pelt appeared.

"Lionblaze, what is going on!" Squirrelflight asked, being alarmed.

"Jayfeather reported that Bramblekit and Rainkit are missing."

"Ok, Lionblaze I want you to lead a patorl containing Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Sorreltail, Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Ivypool. Brackenfur I want you to to lead a patrol of Brchfall, Dovewing, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, Poppyfrost and Blossomfall." Squirrelflight ordered. Lionblaze and Brackenfur gather up their patrols but Brackenfur's face changed as he couldn't find a tortioseshell she-cat.

"Squirrelflight, Blossomfall is missing." Brakcnefur reported. Squirrelflight looked in concern. Purdy came out to the clearing.

"What is ShadowClan took them?" the old tom questioned. Cats opened discussion but Squirrelflight silenced them with her tail

Lionblaze signaled his patorl and they disapeared, quickly followed by Brackenfur's.

* * *

Bramblekit silently crept closer to Rainkit and a tortioseshell she-cat. She perked her ears, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Rainkit what are you doing here!" Blossomfall hissed. The gray she-kit growled in response. The tortioseshell unsheathed her claws. Bramblekit was ready to leap until a pair of jaws grabbed her scruff.

"Blossomfall!" Another cat growled. The tortioseshell looked at a muscular golden tom.

"Lionblaze..." Blossomfall's voice faded. Lionblaze padded to Rainkit. He lightly picked up the fluffy gray she-kit and signaled his patrol to go back to camp.

* * *

Squirrelflight was nervously padding along the base of her camp until cats rushed in the camp with two furry balls in their jaws.

"Bramblekit! Rainkit!" Squirrelflight mewed happily. She licked Bramblekit's ear and Rainkit's. Jayfeather signaled Squirrelflight over.

"We need to go to Moonpool." Jayfeather mewed. Squirrelflight nodded. Jayfeather was right, she had to go to Moonpool to get her nine lives. Squirrelflight nodde donce again.

"We will go tonight." she mewed and then she turned to her deputy.

"Lionblaze, watch camp tonight while Jayfeather and I go to Moonpool." The golden tabby nodded and the ginger she-cat and gray tom paddedto Moonpool.

* * *

Once Squirrelflight and Jayfeather got there, the pool glistened brightly in welcome of the two cats. Jayfeather instructed.

"Drink some of the water. StarClan will lead you to the rest." Jayfeather mewed. Squirrelflight obeyed and laped at the cold water and her mind swirled into StarClan. Cats shiend beyond her. A blue-gray she-cat padded to Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, are you hear to recieve your nine lives?" The she-cat asked. Squirrelflight nodded confidently. A gray tom appeared. His eyes full of pain and sorrow. Squirrelflight recongnized him instantly.

"Shrew...Shrewpaw?" Squirrelflight mewed, trembling. The young tom got ran over by a monster while ThunderClan had escaped a fire, he was just providing for his Clan, and he paid the price for it.

"Yes. Squirrelflght. With this life I give you loyalty. Always have loyalty for every cat in your Clan and even sacrifice yourself in their time of need." Shrewpaw mewed and touched noses with Squrrelflight and she felt a course of pain go through her body, amking her scream in pain and agony feeling like she was being ran over by a monster. Another cat came out, a silver she-cat. Feathertail.

"The tribe of endless hunting let me come here to give you a life. With this life I give you bravery. Always do whats right even if you know what your fate is going to be." Feathertail touched Squirrelflight's body makign Squirrelflight scream and pain again, but this time she felt like she was falling down and down and down. A familiar golden tabby tom appeared. Squirrelflight couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. _Thornclaw..._

"Thornclaw, I'm sorry. You wouldn't be dead because of me..." Squirrelflight mewed softly. The golden-brown tom looked at the ginger she-cat.

"It was what StarClan destined me to do." Thornclaw mewed.

"With this life I give you forgiveness. Forgive the darkest cats in your Clan and always treat them fairly like any other warrior." Thornclaw mewed. He touched her nose and Squirrelflight didn't feel phsyical pain, but pain and sorrowful mixed of hate and love. Squirrelflight felt her paws get weak.

"Thornclaw thank you-" the ginger she mewed but the golden-brown tom already disapeared. Though he was replaced by a dusky brown she-cat. Mousefur. Squirrelflight dipped her head at the old she-cat. Squirrelflight looked at the young brown she-cat.

"With this life I gve you respect. Respect your elders and the cats in your Clan." The brown she-cat touched Squirrelflight's nose and she felt brutal claws thrash at her side and she squealed in pain. The brown she-cat disapeared. All was silent until a black she-cat with glowing green eyes looked at the ginger she-cat. Squirrelflight coughed out her name.

"Holly-Holly-Hollyleaf?" Squirrelflight mewed. Hollyleaf had strong muscles. She looked at her niece with wide eyes.

"Yes. It is me Hollyleaf. I give you the life of Honesty. Allways be honest with your Clanmates. _Always_." she mewed, poision stuck with her voice. Suqirrelflight felt Hollyleaf put her paw on hers and Squirrelflight's thought ran back to the gathering.

_"We are NOT the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw!" Hollyleaf yowled. _Squirrelflight felt a heart of betrayal as this life went through her. Hollyleaf disapeared only to be replaced by a certain gray tom.

"Squirrelflight." the tom softly mewed. The ginger she-cat's heart thumped up and down.

"Ashfur." Squirrelflight mewed. The tom shifted until he was face to face with her.

"With this life, I give you love. Love every Clanmate with passion." Ashfur mewed strongly and he touched muzzles with Squirrelflgiht and her pelt felt like it was being slashed again and again. Ashfur disapeared. A few moments later a brown tabby tom appeared infront of her.

"Bramblestar." Squirrelflight purred. The brown tom purred in response but his face changed, He was serious.

"With this life I give you sacrifice. Sacrifice anything for your Clanmates and don't go for your own needs." Her mate whispered and touched noses with her and she felt fox bites bite her pelt simitaniously. She staggered up in pain until she saw a ginger tom stand infront of her.

"Firestar." Squirrelflight mewed. Firestar looked young and healthy again.

"With this life, I give you leadership. Lead your Clan through the hardest times and be the best leader you can be." This time Squirrelflight saw an image of Tigerstar and he killed her father. Then starry cats started forming beyond her cheering her name, but she could hear the voices of Firestar, Ashfur and Bramblestar the most.

"You are now Squirrelstar." Firestar mewed and Squirrelflight woke up. Jayfeather got up.

"Congrats, Squirrelstar."


	5. Rouges

**A\N- Sorry on Chapter Three I called her Squirrelstar instead of Squirrelflight so I apoligize for that...oh and tdroti scott's bff and ashclaw10, you guys get to make Molepaw's and Cherrypaw's warrior names. Ashclaw10 gets Molepaw and tdorti scott's bff gets Cherrypaw. Remember pick some good names. Whoah this is the longest author note yet :)**

Rainkit woke up to the rays of dawn. Beside her was her denmate, Bramblekit. Bramblekit's rich brown fur going up and down in her sleep. Sorreltail turned, making Bramblekit mew in annoyance as she got waken up. Recently, Blossomfall moved into the nursery with Thornclaw's kits; and so far the nursery was getting crowded with Ferncloud and Daisy hogging up the room with no kits. The white warrior known as Cloudtail crept in the nursery and stared wide eyed at his mate. Brightheart was sleeping soundly with Dewkit the only kit up other than Rainkit and Bramblekit.

"Look at you little guy." Cloudtail mewed, cuffing Dewkit on the ear while he squealed in excitement. Squirrelstar padded out of her den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. Cats started gathering around Squirrelstar, and Lionblaze took his place beside her.

"Lionblaze has informed me that the Deputy and Warrior dens are completed. I would like to congratulate all the brave warriors who went through that task." Squirrelstar bowed her head and discussion broke through the Clan. Berrynose mewed in satisfaction and Bramblekit noticed this.

"I would HATE to have him as my mentor." Bramblekit mumbled. Her tabby pelt being licked by Rainkit.

"Bramblekit, you should really clean your pelt." Rainkit mewed. The brown tabby she-cat just stuck her tongue out in response making Rainkit roll her eyes and sit next to Snowkit. Lionblaze started making patrols.

"Birchfall lead a patrol with Ivypool, Dustpelt, Bumblestripe and Rosepetal along the WindClan border." Lionblaze ordered. The light brown tabby tom nodded and his patrol dashed out of the Clan to the WindClan border. Meanwhile, Bramblekit was talking with Dewkit.

"Who do you want your mentor to be Dewkit?" Bramblekit playfuly asked the tom. Dewkit thought for a moment and answered.

"I either want Lionblaze or Foxleap. I don't know why. But Lionblaze because he is deputy and Foxleap, I just like his attitude." Dewkit mewed. Bramblekit looked at her Clan.

"I either want Cloudtail or Ivypool. Cloudtail's good tracking skills and Ivypool's determination." Dovewing, hearing this laughed.

"My sister is a tough one Bramblekit. If you do get her, she's a handful." Dovewing mewed, licking her silky white fur. Rainkit and Snowkit sat beside their denmates.

"I want Jayfeather to be my mentor. I want to be a Medicine Cat." Rainkit mewed proudly. Sorreltail smiled, but then frowned thinking of her best friend, Leafpool.

"I want Brackenfur. He is older and wiser than most of the warriors." Snowkit mewed. Dewkit laughed at his brother and pinned him down. Bramblekit turned to face Rainkit.

"I wonder what-"

Birchfall and his patrol marched into camp with three unknown cats in the middle. Birchfall paded up to Squirrelstar.

"Squirrelstar, my patrol and I found these three rouges on our territory, eating our prey." Birchfall reported. The ginger she-cat nodded and looked at the rouges.

"What is your names?" Squirrelstar calmly asked. The biggest one, a she-cat spoke up but her voice was very weak.

"My name is Marigold and this...is... my kits... Ash... and Willow..." the she-cat mewed weakly. Squirrelstar was taken back by the weakness in the she-cats voice. The toms icy-blue eyes stared at Squirrelstar's.

"It seems you are sick. Maybe we can get our Medicine Cat to help you." Squirrelstar mewed. She stared at Jayfeather, but Jayfeather grunted when he felt the gaze of Squirrelstar.

"Sure I'll do it." Jayfeather mewed, padding softly to where the rouges and Squirrelstar were. He smelt a scent that seemed so familiar. _Halfmoon?_

"Please take care of my kits frst." Marigold rasped. Ash's eyes darkened as he knew that his mother was going to die soon. Squirrelstar nodded and lead Marigold and her kits near the Medicine Cat den, quickly followed by Jayfeather. He went into the den and talked to another cat.

"Briarlight can you please move out of the den for a few." he asked. A sweet voice responded.

"Yes Jayfeather, I can move." Ash saw a brown she-cat dragging her legs out of the den and sat herself by a pale gray tom. Squirrelstar went to the high rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we have three new guest in the Clan. Treat them with respect. Ash and Willow will be sleeping in the apprentices den and Marigold will sleep in the Elders den. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, make Willow and Ash feel welcome, along with you Purdy." Squirrelstar mewed. The Clan opened to discussion.

Bramblekit stretched and saw a tom with icy-blue eyes and paler flecks. She stalked him and pounced on his tail, before Sorreltail could stop her.

"Hey-" The tom hissed. Bramblekit tumbled back in fear and huddled close to Sorreltail. Sorreltail went beside him.

"I'm sorry. My kit is very hyper." Sorreltail forgived. Ash just shrugged and went to talk to his sister. Willow shifted uncomfortably beside Ash. The two reminded Jayfeather of him and Halfmoon.

Bramblekit looked at Dewkit that was staring at her with big blue eyes. She laughed in response and turned around and knocked into Marigold.

"O-oh I'm sorry." Marigold mewed, stuttering and weakly ran off to Ash and Willow. Bramblekit looked at the weak she-cat in sadness.

"I can't believe Squirrelstar accepted Rouges into the Clan." Dewkit mewed. Bramblekit frowned. Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit are moving out the nursery very soon and that means Bramblekit would have to play with Rainkit. And thats no fun.

"Lets play the Dark Forest Battle!" Bramblekit exclaimed. The one elder story that fascinated Bramblekit was the Dark Forest Battle.

"I'm Firestar!" Dewkit mewed proudly. Rainkit stood beside him.

"I'm Leafpool!" she mewed. Bramblekit lookd at Rainkit like she was dumb.

"I'm Blackstar!" Snowkit declared. Bramblekit smiled.

"I'm Tigerstar!" She mewed and pounced on Dewkit. The white and grey tom swatted at the brown tabby she-cat, Bramblekit dodged swiftly.

"Got to be faster than that!" Bramblekit teased and pounced on Snowkit. Rainkit pounced on Bramblekit while Dewkit recovered. A figure stopped the kits from fighting, and Rainkit looked up to Squirrelstar.

"Don't play the Dark Forest Battle ok, I got to go complain to Purdy about telling you guys about the battle." Squirrelstar murmured. Bramblekit innocently took a place beside Dewkit with her ears down. Squirrelstar padded off. Once Suqirrelstar got in the den-

"MARIGOLD!"

**A\N- Okay vote, who do you like better; Bramblekit or Rainkit? What will happen to Ash and Willow now that they lost their mother? Why does Jayfeather feel a connection with Halfmoon when he healed Ash's family? Why is Bramblekit upset that Dewkit and his littermates are leaving the den? Find out next chappie :)**


	6. New Apprentices

Rainkit woke up, the cold weather of leaf-bare was opened and she felt Snowkit stir beside her. But a big and burly white and gray pelt was infront of her.

"Wake up! Wake up! Snowkit! Amberkit! We are becoming apprentices-" Dewkit was cut off by and eerie shriek.

"MARIGOLD!" The shriek of Squirrelstar screamed and the Clan got out to find the pale golden she-cat spread out with fizz coming from her mouth.

"What happened to her...?" Squirrelstar mewed softly. Willow shoved her way beside Lionblaze.

"Shehad rabies. A contagious desease that make you go crazy." Willow finished. Cats looked uneasily at each other. Cloudtail stepped up.

"What if her kits got it then." Cloudtail snarled angrily staring at Ash and Willow.

"We don't have any rabies." Willow calmly mewed. Ash unsheathed his claws.

"Well you were close to her. You going to kill the Clan" Birchfall argued. Ash leaped pinning the golden-brown tom down.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse my loyalty. This Clan healed my mothers sickness... she died of old age. There is no cure for that. I will always be loyal to this Clan, along with my sister." Ash whispered harshly in Birchfall's ear. The golden-brown tom wiggled form under Ash and ran off to stand by Ivypool.

"I'm glad to hear you are loyal to this Clan. I am making five new apprentices. Ash, Willow, Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit come up please." Squirrelstar mewed loudly. Brightheart looked at her kits proudly and Rainkit and Bramblekit were cheering.

"Making apprentices will always make ThunderClan strong, Ash and Willow. Before you get your warrior names you will now be known as Ashpaw and Willowpaw. Toadstep. I have seen you courage and loyalty to your Clan. You will have Ashpaw as an apprentice. She turned to Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze. You have done very well with Dovewing and she is a queen who is expecting kits. You have proven your loyalty too many times to count. You will mentor Willowpaw." Squirrelstar yowled. The clan was silent except for Bramblekit, being as niave as she was, was cheering.

"Dewkit, Snowkit and Amberkit. Before you get your warrior names you will now be known as Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw. Spiderleg. Even though you went through a hard past, you are still a loyal warrior, you will mentor Dewpaw. Mousewhisker, I know your friend died but I have seen that you have forgiven StarClan for taking her so I will give you Snowpaw to mentor. Finally, Ivypool I know you are young to have an apprentice but you have finally commited your place in ThunderClan. I will give you Amberpaw."

"Ashpaw! Willowpaw! Dewpaw! Snowpaw! Amberpaw!" The Clan cheered, not as much cheered for Ashpaw and Willowpaw. Ashpaw growled at this and stalked off, making Toadstep look at him blankly.

* * *

Ashpaw silently crept tiwards the she-cat. He unsheathed his claws and slowly stalked the she-cat. The pale tabby she-cat known as Millie stood there stalking a mouse. _What easy prey..._ Ashpaw thought. He leapt and slashed. She was dead. He smirked and put ShadowClan scent on him and then rubbed it on Millie. He knew they were going to find ShadowClan scent. He had planned this... _Perfectly._

* * *

**_A\N- Okay, I am going to post the new alliangences on Chapter 8_**


	7. Disturbia

**A\N- I know this story is drifting away from Bramblekit and Rainkit but once they become apprentices, the story would be all about them :)**

Dewpaw raced through the ferns and brambles in the entrance of the Clan entrance. His face was excited and his heart was thumping, he had just explored the ShadowClan border! Spiderleg says tomorrow they would see WindClan's border! He raced to the Queen's den where Bramblekit was thudding her paws against the walls.

"Hey Bramblekit." Dewpaw mewed. The brown tabby she-cat looked at the tom. Her eyes were full of boredom. Dewpaw looked around the nursery to see that Rainkit was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rainkit?" Dewpaw mewed concernfuly. The brown tabby she-cat stared at the tom blankly.

"In the Medicine Cat den." She snorted. She rolled on her back and stared at the top of the den.

"So... bored..." the brown tabby she-cat trailed off. Dewpaw lopled at her with an amused look, but before he can say something a black head appeared.

"Dewpaw, come on Lionblaze assigned us to a hunting patrol." The black warrior known as Spiderleg mewed impatiantly. Dewpaw flicked his tail in goodbye and the brown tabby she-cat smiled. She sat next to Blossomfall and rested her head on her paws.

* * *

Snowpaw walked by his mentor, Mousewhisker. The gray tom looked at his apprentice with courage. The pure white tom skitted where he saw a mouse and looked at his mentor for support. Mousewhisker silently crept towards the mouse.

"You get into a hunting crouch, the slowly stalk it and then pounce on it or swipe at it in a nice, clean and fast blow." Snowpaw's mentor whispered. Snowpaw intructed what Mousewhisker told him and he swiftly swiped the mouse off the ground and got it. Snowpaw laid the mouse down by Mousewhisker. The gray tom nodded in satisfaction.

"Great training." Mousewhisker mewed. Snowpaw nodded.

"Thank-" Snowpaw was cut off but an eerie shriek.

"OWWW!" It came from ThunderClan camp!

* * *

Amberpaw raced in the camp with her mentor, Ivypool and saw blood pouring out of the Queens den. Ivypool saw Jayfeather rush into the nursery and treated Blossomfall. The camp came, alerted but everyone stared at Blossomfall.

* * *

A few hours later Jayfeather staggered out of the nursery. Bramblekit fluffed out her fur and padded towards the nursery to find three kits suckling to Blossomfall. The tortioseshell and white she-cat looked at the kits proudly and looked at the sky.

"I will name the golden-brown tabby tom Goldenkit. I will name the small brown tom Sparrowkit and the black and white tom, Patchkit. I hope you are happy Thornclaw." Blossomfall murmured. Bramblekit looked at the three kits. Dovewing shifted herself beside Blossomfall and laid her head on Blossomfall's shoulder. The Clan congratulated the three new kits and they went to their dens. Squirrelstar appeared on the highrock.

"Cats who can catch their own prey please father beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. The Clan quickly gathered beneath the ginger she-cat. Molepaw and Cherrypaw looked anxiously at their leader.

"I am going to make two new warriors, Molepaw and Cherrypaw come on up." Molepaw and Cherrypaw looked excidetly at their leader and they both sprinted up to the ginger she-cat.

"Foxleap, Rosepetal are you two satisfied by your apprentices training?" Squirrelstar mewed. The warriors nodded.

"Yes."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give your warrior names, Molepaw you will be now known as Molenose and Cherrypaw, you will now be known as Cherrystorm. ThunderClan honors you strengh and courage."

"MOLENOSE! CHERRYSTORM! MOLENOSE! CHERRYSTORM!" The Clan cheered. Brightheart coughed loudly, on a rampage and then passed out. She was still coughing in her sleep, her heart suddenly started stopping.

"Jayfeather save her!" Cloudtail snarled. Jayfeather stood there.

"There is nothing we can do save her." Jayfeather mewed defiantly. Cloudtail rushed to his dying mate. He thrust his muzzle in her fur to find it cold. Dewpaw, SNowpaw and Amberpaw rushed to their mother. Dewpaw started lightly crying while Amberpaw and Snowpaw bowed their heads. Graystripe looked around the camp.

"Have you guys seen Millie?" Graystripe mewed. The Clan looked around in confused faces. Molenose and Cherrystorm looked at eachother and Squirrelstar silenced her Clan.

"We will send search patrols. Molenose lead a patrol with Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Amberpaw and Willowpaw." The warriors ran off into the territory.

* * *

The warriors ran through the territory and Molenose halted, feeling the stares on him.

"Maybe we should split up." Molenose suggested. The patrol nodded and broke up in two groups.

Ivypool and Amberpaw raced by eachother as they saw a trail of blood. Ivypool silenced her steps to see a tabby she-cat sprawled with a slash across her throat.

"MILLIE!" Ivypool screeched in horror. Amberpaw backed up as the patrol saw the she-cat.

* * *

Squirrelstar rested her tail on her grieving clanmate. Graystripe let out a mournfull yowl. Bramblekit rested her paws on her head and Rainkit licked her paws. Jayfeather stared into the nursery.

_How much more mischief is these two going to cause?_ The gra tom thought and went to sit next to his brother.


	8. Alighting the Stars

A\N: Okay here is Chapter 8, where things start to boil! Here is with Rainkit's POV!

(Rainkit's POV)

I woke up beside Bramblekit and softly licked her ear and quietly tip-toed out of the nursery to go to my favorite spot, the Medicine Cat den. I walked in the entrance to see Jayfeather sleeping soundly. His snoring was loud. I laid beside him and rested my gray head on his gray pelt. I looked at the midnight sky. Today is the day. The day when me and Bramblekit will open up our lives and destiny. My eyes started shutting and I fell asleep.

* * *

(Bramblekit's POV)

"Rainkit! Rainkit! Wake Up!" I yelled. Rainkit jolted awake in result and I backed up laughing. "Got ya!" I teased and the gray she-cat sighed. I looked at the she-cat with excitement.

"Today is when we are going to be apprentices!" I screeched even louder. Jayfeather walekd in arrogant as usual.

"Stop with all that hollering for once." he grumbled. I furrowed my brow.

"Stop with all your bickering for once." I grumbled back. Jayfeather shot me a gaze of harshness. I shrugged my shoulders and headed out to meet Dewpaw. But instead I ran into Snowpaw.

"Hey Snowpaw, where's Dewpaw?" I asked. The white tom shrugged.

"Probably battle training with Spiderleg. The guy has been training Dewpaw ever since dawn." Snowpaw mewed. Amberpaw took a stand by her brother.

"Snowpaw, Mousewhisker wants us to hunt together." Amberpaw said in a softest tone a cat could ever speak and one could actually hear.

"Okay. Bye Bramblekit see you later." Snowpaw mewed and ran off with his sister. I sighed. It was SO boring. I picked up my paws and ran into Dustpelt.

"Watch where you are going-" he hissed but then he was cut off by Graystripe.

"Greetings Bramblekit." he mewed. I bowed my head and replied.

"Greetings Graystripe." I mewed back. The gray warrior nodded and ran off to meet Sandstorm.

Dovewing staggered into camp, her belly very swollen. Her eyes were drooping and she collasped. Bumblestripe shrieked and ran over to his mate. He called for Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" Bumblestripe called in alarm. The gray tabby tom rushed out of the Medicine Cat den. He bent down near Dovewing's belly.

"Your about to have kits." he murmured. He turned to Bumblestripe.

"We need to drag her to the nursery, fast." he meowed. The gray tom nodded and they both pulled Dovewing to the nursery. I watched in concern.

"Hold on Dovewing!" I heard Jayfeather mew calmly. Bumblestripe left the den and was watching anxiously at the nursery entrance.

"One out! Come on Dovewing you got this." Jayfeather informed. Bumblestripe's tail started moving rapidly. I watched the nursery with close eyes.

"Okay thats it. Two kits." Jayfeather mewed tiredly. Bumblestripe dashed for the nursery. I followed him.

"They're beautiful." Bumblestripe murmured. A tom and a she-cat. They both had smooth gray fur, and a pink nose. I smiled at them.

"Stonekit, for the well built form he has." Dovewing mewed to the squealing tom kit. Bumblestripe turned to the she-kit.

"How about Skykit?" Bumblestripe suggested. Dovewing nodded.

"Stonekit and Skykit." Dovewing mewed.

* * *

Few hours later I looked up at Squirrelstar. She had leaped onto the highrock and was talking to Lionblaze. She then looked at the Clan.

"Cats who can catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeeting." Squirrelstar yolwed. I jumped up to only feel a tongue rasping my fur. It was Ferncloud. I wiggled from underneath her and stuck my tongue out while Rainkit was getting her fur cleaned.

"Bramblekit, Rainkit please come on up." Squirrelstar mewed. Rainkit and I ran up to the highrock.

"Bramblekit, from this moment on, until she has earned her Warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Bramblepaw. Berrynose, you have been trained by Bramblestar. You are noble and not afraid to teach whats right. You will mentor Bramblepaw. I'm sure you will pass on alll you know to this apprentice." Squirrelstar mewed. She turned to Rainkit. Jayfeather walked up.

"Rainpaw, is it your wish to eneter into the mysteries of StarClan as a Medicine Cat." Jayfeather mewed. Rainpaw was startled by her new name.

"It is." Rainpaw mewed with full of joy. Jaygeather nodded.

"Then come foward." he ordered. Rainpaw stepped foward.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a Medicine Cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Jayfeather yowled to the sky. A star or two lit up in gratitude. The Clan yowled.

"Bramblepaw! Rainpaw! Bramblepaw! Rainpaw!" I stared up into the stars with a smile. This was going to be a good life.


	9. A Fox's Sparrow

A\N: Okay...so here is what I am doing from here on out... I am going to switch the POV'S on various occasions. For this chapter, it is Bramblepaw's with the situation.

(Bramblepaw's POV)

Oh boy! My first day as an apprentice! Guess what, I woke up EXTRA early just for training. I prodded to the Warriors den where my mentor was sleeping.

"BERRYNOSE!" I yelled to the cream tom, causing everyone to jolt up awake. Dustpelt walked up to me.

"Be respectful and don't yell...stupid kit." Dustpelt muttured. I rolled my eyes at him. He muttured a few more words and went back to sleep. Berrynose groggily got up and walked with me to the center of the camp.

"It is dawn, I train you at afternoon. Got it." Berrynose stated. I nodded and I raced back to the Apprentice den to see Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw talking very quietly. Amberpaw stared at me.

"Oh look, the troublemaker is back." she snarled. Snowpaw just looked at me and Dewpaw stood infront of me.

"Guys, it is her first night here. Be nice Amberpaw." Dewpaw defended. I purred, but I quickly shut it off by the stare of Amberpaw, saying like, 'back off'. I quietly padded out of the den to the Medicine Cat den. Rainpaw was sorting out herbs while Jayfeather was quietly sleeping. I sat next to Rainpaw.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping." Rainpaw mewed softly while still staring and workings on the herbs. I nodded.

"I'm not tired...and why is Jayfeather letting you do all the work?" I questioned. Rainpaw shook her head.

"I volunteered to do this." she lowly growled. I flattened my ears.

"I've been restless ever since I became an apprentice." I mewed. Rainpaw nodded and dropped the last herb into the pile.

"Me too...I mean tomorrow is the day to go to Moonpool and I get to meet all the other Medicine Cats, isn't it great?" Rainpaw mewed. I nodded. I looked at the sky and it was morning.

"I gotta go." I mewed rushly. Rainpaw nodded and waved a goodbye at me with her tail. I rushed over to Berrynose. The cream tom was waiting next to Spiderleg and Dewpaw. I smiled as I approached the white tom.

"I can't believe I am an apprentice!" I mewed joyfuly, Dewpaw laughed and licked my ear and we padded off.

* * *

We padded toward a border with a...foul stench. I wrinkled my nose.

"What is this stench?" I mewed disgustied. Berrynose pointed his tail at the murky territory.

"That's ShadowClan. They have a...weird smell." Berrynose pointed out. Dewpaw took place beside me as cats padded up to the border.

"I see you have a new apprentice, Berrynose." a she-cat mewed. Berrynose stood infront of me.

"Oh I see you do too Dawnpelt." he sneered. The cream she-cat licked her paw in satisfaction. A tan tom met my gaze. He stared into my eyes with great interest.

"Come on Tanpaw, we need to get going." Dawnpelt mewed, interupting me and Tanpaw's staring. Berrynose flicked his tail in ignorance and walked off, and I followed, quickly by Spiderleg and Dewpaw.

* * *

We then went to a pure moor land infront of us. I smelled...fresh, and familiar...somehow...whatever its nothing. I turned to Berrynose.

"Is this WindClan?" I asked. Berrynose nodded, with proudness in his eyes.

"Good going." Berrynose mewed. Spiderleg said something quietly to Berrynose, and Berrynose nodded. Dewpaw waved goodbye with his tail and padded next to Spiderleg back to camp.

Berrynose and I walked back and smelled a mysterious scent. Berrynose guarded me.

"Stay back Bramblepaw. I smell fox." Berrynose mewed. I panicked. _Foxes killed Bramblestar!_

"Go get help quick." Berrynose ordered. I nodded and ran for camp.

My fur ripped through the ferns and brambles. I fell down, with a bramble in my pad. I felt something bite my tail.

"OW!" I yelped at a fox towered over me. I scrambled up and ran to camp. When I got to camp, everyone stared in alarm and Sparrowkit was in the clearing playing with Goldenkit. The fox grabbed Sparrowkit. I stared in panick as the fox ran off. Blossomfall fastly cried out helplessly at the kit was shooken to death. Graystripe and Sandstorm were already batting its paws. Squirrelstar leaped onto the fox's back and swatted at it, the fox screeched in pain and slashed Squirrelstar's chest, making her fly into the clearing. Lionblaze lunged for the fox and bt his throat. Blossomfall looked at her dead kit. She turned to the Clan.

"None of you helped? None of you actually _tried_ to get her back!?" Blossomfall cried. I dipped my head in shame. Berrynose arrived late on the scene. The Clan bowed their heads in shame as the golden-brown tom kit laid there motionless in the clearing. I stared at Rainpaw and she stared at me.

_Why is StarClan taking everyone away?_ I murmured to myself and sat next to Rainpaw.


	10. The Darkest Stars

**A\N- Okay, this chapter has both POV'S. Some Chapter will be like this ;)**

_(Bramblepaw's POV)_

I was the only one left at Sparrowkit's vigil. It was midnigt, and it was storming badly. I cried softly for the dead kit. _His death was my fault..._ I felt a pelt beside me. I turned to see Dewpaw. The well-built tom was bowing his head in shame, his blue eyes in concern. He looked at me.

"Why aren't you in the den with us?" He asked concerningly. I looked the other way.

"Sparrowkit's death is MY fault. The fox was chasing me and I drove it in camp. I stared there, did nothing while Sparrowkit was being shooken to death." I snarled. The white tom winced on my tone. He shifted beside me.

"It wasn't your fault. No apprentice could fight off a fox." Dewpaw reassured me. I jerked away from him.

"You don't understand Dewpaw! Everyone expects me to be as great as Bramblestar and Blossomfall probably thinks I'm a killing MONSTER!" I cried while snarling and ran off into the forest.

_I hate everything. It should've been MY life, not Sparrowkit's. Does StarClan want me to suffer. I just don't belong in ThunderClan!_ I thought until I slipped in a puddle of rain. I laid there, helplessly staring to the misty clouds above me. I closed my eyes._ I don't belong..._

I woke up. I stared around myself. A dark murky forest surrounded me. I stared into a icy-blue pair of eyes. The cat padded out. He looked a lot like me...

"Hello, Bramblepaw." The cat mewed. I took a step back.

"What is this place?" I mewed defensively. The cat pumped out his chest.

"This is the Dark Forest. And your probably thinking you wanna get out of here, but have you ever wanted to be the best cat you can ever be?" The tom mewed. I nodded.

"I don't want to murder. I don't belong in ThunderClan, I-" I got cut off when I felt a paw prod my side. I stared to find the face of Graystripe.

"Bramblepaw?! Good thing we found you, Squirrelstar was sending search patrols all over the territory. Did you sleep out here, all night?" Graystripe mewed. I nodded. He sighed and we walked back into camp.

When I got into camp, the queens were gossiping. I looked at Blossomfall, her gaze burned into mine. I winced his confusion. Berrynose sat beside me.

"You get your rest today, okay? We can train tomorrow." Berrynose mewed. I nodded. I felt the gaze of Daisy and Poppyfrost too, along with Molenose and Cherrystorm. I turned to Cherrystorm.

"Who are you looking at?" I snapped viciously. The pale ginger she-cat rolled her eyes and muttured something I couldn't hear. I ran to my nest and silently cried myself to sleep.

INSERT

(_Rainpaw's POV)_

Yes! Today is my first day of going to Moonpool! I get to meet the other Medicine Cats! I wonder what they will be like. Jayfeather groggily got up and sorted out herbs, once again.

"Rainpaw can you go get Squirrelstar please." Jayfeather mewed, staring at Bramblepaw snapping at Cherrystorm. I nodded, giving a worried glance at Bramblepaw and then going into Squirrelstar's den. The ginger she-cat was talking with Lionblaze.

"Jayfeather wants you." I mewed, dipping my head. Squirrelstar nodded and padded off to the Medicine Cat den. I followed. I was about to go in the den when Jayfeather stopped me.

"Rainpaw, wait outside please, this needs to be in private." Jayfeather mewed. I nodded, but pressed my ear to the den to hear the conversation.

"Ever since last night, I think Blossomfall spreaded a rumor saying that Bramblepaw basically killed her kit." Jayfeather mewed. Squirrelstar turned her head in confusion.

"But a fox killed Sparrowkit." She mewed defensively for the queen. Jayfeather shook his head.

"No, she meant that Bramblepaw's the reason why the fox came into the camp." Jayfeather argued. Squirrelstar nodded and looked towards the apprentice den.

"She looked pretty sad when she was snapping at Cherrystorm." Squirrelstar mewed. I gasped. I ran to the apprentices den when I heard Bramblepaw quietly sobbing.

"Bramblepaw, I think Blossomfall spreaded a rumor about you leading the fox into camp-"

"I did." Bramblepaw snarled. I stepped back, bumping into Amberpaw.

"How about you get your rest and leave her alone." Amberpaw growled. Bramblepaw's dark blue eyes shifted from me to Amberpaw.

"You aren't my parent, I can think and do for myself." She growled lowly. I was interupted by Jayfeather.

"Come on we need to get going to Moonpool." he grunted. I nodded.

After walking tons and tons of steps, we finally got to Moonpool. I turned to see a pool ever shinning so brightly. I stared their in amazement. I saw a brown tabby tom approach Jayfeather.

"Looks like you got an apprentice, Jayfeather." Kestrelflight mewed. His pelt was...well groomed. His eyes were clear with pure joyfulness.

"Heathertail's kits were born today, she has four. Featherkit, Darkkit, Firekit and Brightkit." Kestrelflight mewed. Jayfeather smiled.

"Dovewing got two kits, Stonekit and Skykit." Jayfeather mewed truimphly. The brown tabby tom nodded. Next came an old tom with a pure white she-cat with misty gray eyes.

"Littlecloud, you are looking horrible." Kestrelflight remarked. I turned to see an old ragged tom. A she-cat proudly looked at her mentor.

"This is Soulpaw...my apprentice." Littlecloud croaked. I noticed his muzzle was turning gray. Soulpaw nodded. I smiled._ Another friend._ Lastly came a brown she-cat and a gray apprentice. Jayfeather ear's perked up.

"Mothwing!" He mewed joyfuly. The she-cat bowed her head. The gray apprentice stared at me. She held out her paw.

"Hello, I am Willowshine, Mothwing's apprentice." Willowshine mewed. I nodded. Jayfeather sat next to the pool.

"Okay now put her head to the pool." He mewed. I nodded and my thoughts we black. I saw a starry cat... a ginger tom.

"Greetings Rainpaw. I am Firestar. I have something to show you." Firestar mewed. They padded closer. Rainpaw saw scenes flash in her mind.

_"Bramblepaw!" I heard Dewpaw mew. Bramblepaw looked at Dewpaw with anger in her eyes._

_"What?" she spat. Dewpaw backed away._

_"I-I like you...more than a friend." Dewpaw mewed. Bramblepaw looked at him. Her eyes clouded._

_"I'm sorry Dewpaw but...I don't like you like that!" Bramblepaw mewed softly, and walked off, leaving the tom speechless._

_Then..._

_"WindClan attack!" I heard Onestar call out. Cats swarmed into camp. I saw a cat leap for Bramblepaw. A warrior...wait a minute...is that Crowfeather? A cat lunged at Daisy, who was guarding the nursery. Few minutes later a screech was yowled. Blossomfall looked at her deadless kit, Goldenkit. She stared at the WindClan warriors._

_"Which cat did this!" Blossomfall screamed. No one moved, but at the back of the crowd, a cat named Yellowbark was chuckling, softly._

_Then..._

_A brown she-cat sifted through the dakr and murky forest. Her green eyes glowed with anticipation. A tan tom stood over her._

_"Greetings, Brindlepaw.' he mewed. Brindlepaw nodded. She walked deeper into the forest to meet a large golden-brown tom._

_"Excuse me I need to get through." she politely mewed. The tom didn;t move... wait a minute...Yellowbark?!_

_"You aint getting through. You are her kit so you will die like a kit.' He mewed and slashed a claw at her throat to see Brindlepaw's thraot swelling with blood._

_"MY KIT! BRINDLEPAW!"_

I woke up...everyone gone except for Littlecoud and Soulpaw. Littlecloud got up and so did Soulpaw.

"Nice meeting you." Soulpaw mewed and flicked her tail goodbye. I flicked mine in response. Jayfeather nudged me.

"You were tossing and turning. You okay. I couldn't get in your dream." He mewed. I nodded.

"Everything's alright... I guess." I mewed. He shrugged and we went back to camp.

**A\N- This is where everything is starting to plan out now ;)**


	11. A Dewy Heart

**A\N- Okay in this chapter something is gonna happen from Rainpaw's dream with StarClan okay? So don't be surprised what ever I do in the chapter, ...well most of it ;)**

_(Bramblepaw's POV)_

I yawned as I woke up beside Dewpaw. I got up and padded to the fresh kill pile and picked up a sparrow and sat it down and started eating. Dewpaw got up and sat next to me.

"May I eat that with you?" Dewpaw mewed. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Dewpaw mewed. We both ate. From the corner of my eye, Amberpaw was rolling her eyes saying something I couldn't hear, But I decided to back off, because of Dewpaw. Berrynose approached us.

"Bramblepaw, after you're done come get me in the Warriors' den so we can start training. You are behind." Berrynose mewed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Berrynose." I grumbled. Spiderleg came over. Dewpaw looked up.

"Yes, Spiderleg?" He asked. The black tom looked proud.

"Today is your assesment!" He exclaimed. Dewpaw's tail was thumping.

"Really!?" He exclaimed. He looked at me asking if he could go, and I nodded and smiled. I padded off. I saw Rainpaw looking at us weirdly from the Medicine Cat den. I stared at her back. She got up and talked to Jayfeather. I felt something on my tail.

"Goldenkit! That hurt." I mewed, pretending to sound hurt. The kit stuck out his tongue. Patchkit just stood by the den, staring longfully in his eyes. I was about to walk over to him when Berrynose stopped me in my path.

"Come on we're going hunting." Berrynose mewed. I nodded and we went into the territory.

"Okay this is how you hunt. You creep low, have silent paws and do not let your tail drop to the forest floor but keep it low." Berrynose mewed. He did what he just said and he took one swipefull swipe at the mouse.

"You need to have fast moves and do not let your prey run away." Berrynose intrsucted. He pushed the mouse towards me.

"Now you try." Berrynose mewed. I got down in the crouch, took a swipe paw at the mouse.

"I did it!" I mewed joyfully. Berrynose nodded, but before he could say anything Sandstorm came up to him.

"Squirrelstar wants you." she mewed. Berrynose nodded. He padded off. He turned to me.

"Catch some prey while I'm gone okay." Berrynose mewed. I nodded. He walked off and I went to find a certain someone.

When I got near the WindClan border, I could smell Dewpaw's scent nearby. I walked towards him while he was stalking a shrew.

"Hey Dewpaw!" I mewed, causing the shrew to run off in fear. Dewpaw looked at me.

"That was my prey!" he mewed. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"No problem. Spiderleg had to go to Squirrelstar's den so I was left behind to hunt." Dewpaw mewed. I nodded.

"Me too, Berrynose went off too." I mewed. Dewpaw shifted his paws.

"I-I like you...more than a friend." Dewpaw mewed. Bramblepaw looked at him. Her eyes clouded.

"I'm sorry Dewpaw but...I don't like you like that!" Bramblepaw mewed softly, and walked off, leaving the tom speechless. Dewpaw was about to speak but then Spiderleg stopped him.

I walked back to see Berrynose there. He looked angry. I padded closer to him.

"I told you to keep hunting. Not socialize with Clanmates." Berrynose mewed. I winced back.

"Go collect moss for the elders." Berrynose mewed. I looked at him.

"You mean elder." I corrected. I wnt ahead before Berrynose can bite off my tail.

* * *

After I got moss for the elders, Squirrelstar was already with Lionblaze on the highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan who can catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar yowled. Cats gathered under the highrock.

"Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw come on up." Squirrelstar mewed. The three apprentices calmly walked up. I could still see the hurt in Dewpaw's eyes.

"Spiderleg, Mousewhisker and Ivypool. Do you believe your apprentices should become warriors?" Squirrelstar asked the cats. They all nodded with proudness in their eyes. Squirrelstar nodded.

" I Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your novle code, and I command them to you as a warrior in their return.

"Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do." they all chorused.

"Thn by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dewpaw, from now on you will be known as Dewheart. Snowpaw, from now on you will be known as Snowtail. And Amberpaw, from now on, you will be known as Amberwhisker. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior.

I stared at Dewpaw, wait no Dewheart. He was a true warrior. I felt hurt on how I treated him. Amberwhisker padded up to me.

"Thanks for breaking my brother's heart." she growled and turned away. I stood there, left to think about the descicsion I had just made...poor Dewheart...


	12. The Golden Wind

**A\N- Sorry for taking so long to update! Lot of stuff has been happening...here is our new Allegiances! (oh I got Dewheart, Amberwhisker and Snowtail's descriptions wrong so here are the right ones!)**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Squirrelstar-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Willowpaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice, Rainpaw

**Warriors:** Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom  
Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Ashpaw

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrystorm-a ginger she-cat

Molenose-a brown-and-cream tom

Dewheart-gray tom with amber eyes

Amberwhisker-pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear with amber eyes

Snowtail-white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:** Ashpaw-dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Willowpaw-gray-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Rainpaw- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Queens: **Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother to Patchkit)

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lightningkit, Hollykit and Waterkit)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stonekit and Skykit)

**Elders:** Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**On with the story!**

_(Bramblepaw's POV)_

Everything was all too quiet...no wind, no rain, no nothing. I looked at Ashpaw and Willowpaw playfuly quarreling, Rainpaw arguing with Jayfeather. All was just unusual. I shook it off as usual with all of my suspisions and went and sat next to Snowtail who was peacefuly sitting out in the clearing. It was night and the nursery was quiet, the warriors were sleeping, except for Amberwhisker and Graystripe, apprentices were sleeping and nothing was going on. I just had the urge to talk.

"What do you think of Rainpaw?" I blurted out, causing Amberwhisker to glance at me with annoyed amber eyes. Snowtail sat up.

"She's just a Clanmate." he murmured and sighed in boredom. "I can't go to sleep tonight..." He mewed softly. I nodded. "Me neither. Something feels not right about tonight..."

I perked my ears, then I heard "WINDCLAN ATTACK!"

WindClan cats swarmed into the clearing. I swiftly took down a light brown tom, and knocked him over. Breezepelt snaked between us and pushed me off of the tom.

"Whiskerface, go protect Furzeheart!" Breezepelt called. I growled and knocked him over. I then got tumbled over by a light brown tabby she-cat called Heathertail.

"Stay away from my mate!" she snarled, sending me crashing into Ashpaw.

"Watch where you're going," he snarled at me. I stuck my tongue out before I saw Daisy trying to fight off a dark gray she-cat, I moved for the nursery but a gray she-cat blocked me.

"Let me go!" I trashed at her, but she swiftly dodged it. I then fought her off and found Daisy murdered on the floor. Squirrelstar was brutaly fighting Onestar, the old timer had no chance against the young she-cat. I looked over and Rainpaw was treating tons of wounds. Dewheart was brutally knocking down Crowfeather, then with one final blow, Squirrelstar slashed at Onestar, making him tumble to the ground.

"WINDCLAN RETREAT! Onestar has lost a life!" Ashfoot's voice rang upon the cats. WindClan cats soon evacuated which left the messy ThunderClan camp.

"GOLDENKIT!" Blossomfall's shriek surrounded the fallen camp. I saw the murdered kit laying in the clearing.

We sat vigil and the Clan prayed for the kit. I saw Squirrelstar and Jayfeather talk.

"Jayfeather, Bramblepaw and Rainpaw are bad luck." she blankly mewed. Jayfeather nodded, "I know."

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, anyways R&R!**


	13. The Tan Frosting Heart

**A\N- I'm back in the mood to update Dark Dawn daily! Anyways from now on I'm going to the Clan update every four Chapters so next uodate on the Clans is Chapter 17!**

_(Bramblepaw's POV)_

Today, Ashpaw and Willowpaw are getting their Warrior names, isn't that great? But on the bad side, I'm going to be stuck with NO ONE once again! I mean Rainpaw barely even talk to me and we've gone distant. Why does life hate me?

"Hello Bramblepaw, we're going hunting by the ShadowClan border," Berrynose's voice rang in my ears. I nodded and flicked my tail of good luck to Ashpaw and Willowpaw for their assignment.

We were walking painfully slow while getting to the ShadowClan border. Berrynose was thinking about something, something deep in his mind. I can just like tell that. When we got to the border, the same tan tabby tom with Dawnpelt. He looked at me and I looked at him. Berrynose wandered off, unaware that I wasn't following him. I saw the tom mouth the words, "Meet me here tomorrow night." I nodded and mouthed goodbye.

I quickily caught up Berrynose. He caught three mice. He looked at me questioningly asking why I didn't have any prey. I shrugged. When we got back, Willowpaw was laying down with Mousewhisker and Ashpaw was talking to Dewheart. I padded up to Ashpaw and Dewheart padded away once I walked up.

"Clanmate problems?" He mewed. I nodded. "Did you become a Warrior?"

Ashpaw laughed. "Is the Clan cheering me and Willowpaw." I playfully nudged Ashpaw. I could see Dewheart's saddened gaze ripple through my fur. Squirrelstar, Lionblaze and Toadstep were talking on the highrock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting." Squirrelstar mewed. ThunderClan emerged under her.

"Ashpaw and Willowpaw. You two were brought into ThunderClan as rouges, but you have proved yourself loyal so many times. Ashpaw. Your courage and fighting skill is off the charts. Willowpaw, your intelligence and patience and very helpful. I Squirrelstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. He and she has trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their return. Ashpaw and Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend tour Clan eve at the cost of you life?"

"I do." They both mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw and Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ashfrost and Willowheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Squirrelstar mewed. Ashfrost and Willowheart happily cheered for themselves.

Later that night I went to sleep, and I woke up to that Dark Forest again. I was greeted by the cat that looked like me.

"Hello Bramblepaw. I am your mentor, Hawkfrost." He mewed. I nodded. I saw that same tan tom from ShadowClan. I bounced over to him.

"Hey! I'm Bramblepaw." I mewed. the tan tom blushed annd padded away. I raised my brow.

_What's wrong with this cat? _I think.


	14. Sneaky Shadows

**A\N- This chapter is short, know! Vote to see if you like Bramblepaw x mystery tan tom**

_(Bramblepaw's POV)_

Tonight I was supposed to meet that mysterious tan tom. I just had a feeling he won't come. I sneakily snuck past Dewheart and Ashfrost. I raced towards the ShadowClan border to find him not there. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and started to leave when I heard his voice, barely a whisper.

"You came..." He mewed. I nodded. "Hello I'm Tanpaw." he mewed. Then we heard a annoying voice.

"Come on Tanpaw!" Dawnpelt's voice rang through the clearnig. I waved goodbye with my tail and hurried off. It felt good to runaway from camp and meet Tanpaw, am I in love?

**R & R**


	15. A Bramble's Dark heart

A\N- The final chapter is coming soon! This chapter is important!

(Bramblepaw's POV)

Guess what! I'm becoming a Warrior today! All of my annoying work pays off, the annoying Berrynose will be out of my life, hopefuly. Dewheart ran up to me.

" I can't believe your becoming a Warrior today!" Dewheart mewed. I purred. "I can't wait!" I saw Amberwhisker's sharp gaze burning on my shoulders. Snowtail came up to me as well.

"Looks like Stonekit, Skykit and Patchkit are becoming apprentices today," he informed. Graystripes walked up to us.

"Dewheart, Snowtail. Lionblaze wants us to lead a border patrol along ShadowClan," Graystripe mewed. Dewheart rolled his eyes and they went together. Amberwhisker approached me.

"You may think Dewheart is over you, but he isn't. You're still breaking his heart." Amberwhisker snarled. I stepped up to her.

"Don't be ruining my day of honor!" I snarled and stomped off. I saw Blossomfall snicker at me and I ran faster. I needed to find Berry-

"Bramblepaw come on your assignment is today." Berrynose mewed, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"I was just going to look for you!" I mewed. He nodded, let's go.

XXXXX

"All cats that can catch their own prey please gather beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" Squirrelstar mewed. Cats gatehred under her.

"Today is a special day for an apprentice, and three kits. Bramblepaw come on up." I excitedly ran up the highrock.

"I, Squirrelstar leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her return. Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend you Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I felt energy rush inside me. "I do." I mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw from this moment on, you will be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors your skill in battle and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

I was now Bramble_heart_.

"Brambleheart! Brambleheart! Brambleheart! Brambleheart!" The Clan cheered, but Dewheart was obviously the loudest. Squirrelstar then turned towards the nursery.

"Stonekit, Skykit and Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw, Skypaw and Patchpaw. Stonepaw your mentor will be Ivypool. Ivypool, I hope you will pass down all you know to Stonepaw. Cinderheart has trained you well. Skypaw, your mentor will be Icecloud. Patchpaw your mentor will be Cherrystorm." Squirrelstar finished. The new apprentices and their mentors touched noses and padded off.

Rainpaw rolled her eyes when I got down. I growled.

"Shouldn't you be happy for me?!" I mewed. She shrugged. I padded to the center of the camp.

**(Ashclaw10 this is for you!)** Dewheart sat beside me. I looked at him questioningly. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in the warriors' den?" I asked. He nodded. "But I wanted to sit vigil with you, because your alone and all." he mewed. I felt joy spread over my heart. I nodded. "Thank you..."

XXXX

After long vigil, I trudged to the warriors den about to collapse in cause of no sleep. I crashed down onto my nest and started sleeping.

I woke up in the Dark Forest again, and was met by Hawkfrost.

"Hello Brambleheart. What a goody two shoes name!" He mewed. I shrugged.

"You want to become a Dark Forest warrior?" He mewed. I nodded.

"Well, here's what you have to do. Go to WindClan, and kill their deputy, Ashfoot. Their leader Onestar has just died. if you kill Ashfoot then WindClan will be unstable." he whispered. My mind was telling me not to, but my will told me to do so. I made my decision.

XXXXXX

I crept along the murky forest of ThunderClan's territory. I silently crossed the border and avoided any night patrols. With my luck Ashfoot was sitting by the river alone. I revealed myself. She soon recognized me.

"Bramblepaw?" she barely managed to whisper. My gaze burned into hers.

"It's Brambleheart!" I softly mewed. Ashfoot muttered something and got back up, but I swiftly knocked her down.

"I'm sorry Ashfoot but I'm going to have to kill you!" I hissed and started to viciously claw at her chest. Fur was ripped, screams were heard. She was dead, and I swiftly rushed out the scene before I could get caught. When I returned to the Dark Forest, everyone was around. Tigerstar came before me.

"Congratulations Brambleheart, you are no a Dark Forest warrior."

**A\N- How did you think of this!**


	16. AllegiancesThe Crow's Star

**A\N- Check out WindClan! Most importantly!**

_THUNDERCLAN_

Leader: Squirrelstar-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Apprentice, Rainpaw

**Warriors:** Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherrystorm-a ginger she-cat

Molenose-a brown-and-cream tom

Dewheart-gray tom with amber eyes

Amberwhisker-pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle and right ear with amber eyes

Snowtail-white tom with amber eyes

Ashfrost-dark gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Willowheart-gray-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes

Brambleheart-dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Rainpaw- light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Stonepaw-pale gray tabby tom with darker paws

Slypaw-white-and-silver she-cat with a gray tail

Patchpaw-black-and-white tom with ice-blue eyes

**Queens: **Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Stonekit and Skykit)

**Elders:** Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_SHADOWCLAN_

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very old small tom  
Apprentice, Soulflower

**Warriors:** Oakfur-small brown tom  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Smokwfoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Maplepaw

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Foxpaw

Shrewfoot-dark gray tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Wildfang-huge, muscular tortoiseshell tom with orange tail

Breezeflower-sleek pure black she-cat

Sootwhisker-dark gray (almost black) tabby tom with long whiskers

**Apprentices:** Soulflower-pure white she-cat wtih light blue eyes

Pebblepaw-dark gray tom wiith lighter spots

Maplepaw-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom with a white tail

**Queens: **Ivytail-black, whte and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Pidgeonkit)

**Elders:** Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

_WINDCLAN_

Leader: Crowstar-dark gray tom

Deputy: Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Windypaw

Warriors: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot-gray tom with two darker paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-catt

Sunstrike-toroiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerface-light brown tom

Furzeheart-gray-and-white she-cat

Bouldertail-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices:** Windypaw-small gray she-cat with wavy ginger streaks

**Elders:** Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

_RIVERCLAN_

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat-Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Warriors" Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Minfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Acornpaw

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Hollowleaf-dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices: **Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

**Queens:** Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (mother to Bluekit and Cedarkit)

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:** Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Crowfeather and the others arrived retreating to the agonizing screams they heard in camp. When they got there, they found a cat, that cat happened to be the deputy and Crowfeather's mother. Heathertaill and Breezepelt came up to him.

"CROWFEATHER! CROWFEATHER!" Heathertail started chanting and a second later, the whole Clan was cheering his name. Crowfeather lifted his head in the air. StarClan has decided; Crowfeather was the next leader of WindClan.

"My deputy will be Heathertail!" he murmured. Heathertail nodded. Crowfeather then went in his den.

_And to welcome my greeting; I am going to tell ThunderClan, at the gathering, the secret and burden that has been on my mom's shoulders for her life..._

**A\N- NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALE! FINALE! WOOTWOOT!**


	17. The Truth (finale)

**A\N- Okay! Here is our final Chapter! Remember vote on my poll to see what I am going to do next! Well...enjoy!**

_(Rainpaw's POV)_

I groaned as Jayfeather came back with more herbs. "Sort them." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and started working. I looked out the den to see Brambleheart chatting with Dewheart and Snowtail. Snowtail. He was another thing. Too bad I can't be his mate, but Brambleheart can.

That thought pinned my heart down. I could never imagine Brambleheart and Snowtail being mates. I just couldn't bear it. When Jayfeather nudged me from my daydream, I jumped.

"Don't be getting your heart in a tizzy." he mewed. "It will just make things worse." I sighed and started to separate the marigold from the poppy seeds. Jayfeather was watching me intently when Brackenfur came in a scratch on his shoulder. I then put marigold on his shoulder and gave him poppy seeds to let him sleep out the pain. I whipped around him.

"Stop watching me!" I yelped. He looked at me. "I'm bad under pressure." I softly mewed. Jayfeather laughed and gave me a half-smile.

"Will you come to Moonpool with me?" He mewed. I furrowed my brow (A\N-if they have eyebrows).

"Who is going to tend in case an emergency-"

"Brightheart can." He mumbled and we headed off for Moonpool for some reason. We stopped at Moonpool.

"Now touch your nose with the pool." he instructed. I growled. "I already know how to do this!" I mewed. He rolled his eyes.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she served her Clan for many moons."

"Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." I responded with pride in my eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as medicine cat. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rainpath. StarClan honors your itelligence and patience, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Jayfeather then put his muzzle on my head and I then licked his shoulder. We rushed back to ThunderClan.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When we got back to ThunderClan, Squirrelstar was already announcing who was going to the gather. "Cloudtail, Ivypool, Bumblestrpe, Molenose, Amberwhisker, Dewheart, Snowtail, Brambleheart, Ashfrost, Willowheart, Stonepaw, Skypaw, Patchpaw and Rainpath." Squirrelstar mewed. The chosen cats nodded and followed them to the Gathering.

Today wasn't the first time I went to the Gathering but, this one was going to be awesome! When I got there I was met by Soulpaw, and a old Littlecloud.

"Soulpaw!" I called out. She gracefully padded over to me. "I'm Soulflower now." she chimmed. I nodded. "I'm Rainpath now!" Soulflower looked confused when Crowfeather was standing with the three other leaders.

"Silence!" Blackstar croaked. The cats beneath them stopped talking. Blackstar dipped his head to Mistystar. "You may start."

"In RiverClan, we have two new kits. Olivekit and Shallowkit." she mewed. "We have been seeing Twolegs and their large monsters that sail on land also. That is all." she mewed and back away. Squirrelstar stepped foward.

"We have three new Warriors; Ashfrost, Willowheart and Brambleheart. We also have three new apprentices; Stonepaw, Skypaw and Patchpaw. Brackenfur came back to the Clan with a bad fox scratch so be aware near ThunderClan borders." Squirrelstar finished. Blackstar stepped foward.

"In ShadowClan we have one new Warrior. Tanfur. Breezeflower is now expecting Wildfang's kits (HINT, HINT HINT!). That is all." he mewed and then all the leaders looked at Crowfeather.

"I am the leader of WindClan. My new deputy is Heathertail. Ashfoot has been reported dead with ThunderClan scent on her, one cat in particular." Crowstar mewed. In the background with all of the cats, I saw Brambleheart squirm closer to Dewheart.

"Brambleheart of ThunderClan's scent was on our mother's body!" Crowfeather hissed. All the cats stares were sent to Brambleheart's shocked figure. Dewheart stood infront of her.

"Brambleheart would never kill!" he snarled. Amberwhisker looked at him.

"You don't know that!" she mewed. Squirrelstar commenced the outbreak of conversation with her tail.

"Wait a minute, did you say your mother?" Squirrelstar mewed. Crowfeather nodded.

"A little while ago, Onestar and Ashfoot had become mates. But they didn't want WindClan to know so Onestar met with Bramblestar and Bramblestar took her in ThunderClan. Then, when I found Brambleheart's scent and fighting styles like WindClan, then I knew she was my sister." Crowfeather mewed. I looked at Brambleheart. She stood there blankly, her mind whirling with thoughts.

"I-I...don't understand..." Brambleheart mewed. She turned to Squirrelstar.

"What about Sorreltail! And...what about Rainpath! Is she really ThunderClan too!" Brambleheart snarled, now everyone was looking at me. Mistystar stepped beside Crowfeather.

"Rainpath, is RiverClan. A rouge tom gave her him, he was my second mate. But I never told anyone, and when StarClan said to send her away. I did. I put her in the river, and it really hurt me. Then Jayfeather picked her up and I left the scene before he could realize I was there..." Mistystar trailed off. I looked shocked at everyone and shot glances with Brambleheart. Dewheart stood infront of Brambleheart.

"Brambleheart may be WindClan, and be accused of a murdered but but I will stand and stay by her side. She is still the perfect Brambleheart I knew my whole life." Dewheart yowled loud enough for the whole Clan to hear. ThunderClan stood shocked, along with WindClan and RiverClan. "Cause she is the she-cat I love..."

Squirrelstar shook her head. She turned to Crowfeather. "So you are acusing Brambleheart of killing Ashfoot?"

"Yes." Crowfeather spat. Squirrelstar calmly nodded. "We will question her once everything is calm.

"Mistystar, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mistystar whirled around to see Blackstar.

"I, I decided I should step down from leader and be a warrior." she murmured. Blackstar nnodded and put his tail on her shoulder. "It's alright." Squirrelstar stared at all the cats and spoke.

"This Gathering is over." ThunderClan was the first ones to leave. I saw Brambleheart exchange shocked glances with a tan tom. We left.

Amberwhisker rushed up to Dewheart. "What was that?" I stepped in.

"Amberwhisker, stop." I mewed. Amberwhisker stopped. Squirrelstar called Brambleheart infront of the whole Clan.

"Did you kill Ashfoot, your mother?" Squirrelstar hissed. The word mother stung Brambleheart a thoasand times. Brambleheart looked up at Squirrelstar's green eyes stared. Green and blue eyes met. Brambleheart stayed silent.

"Did you kill Ashfoot, of WindClan." Squirrelstar hissed once again. Brambleheart shook her head. "No."

"Where were you the day of Ashfoot's death?" Squirrelstar mewed. Brambleheart calmly looked at Dewheart.

"Hunting with Dewheart by ShadowClan border." She mewed blankly. Squirrelstar nodded.

"I believe you." she mewed.

_(Brambleheart's POV)_

Everything was flowing through me right now. I was WindClan. I didn't belong here. Everyone lied to me. I only had one cat to rely on; Dewheart. I slowly stepped off of the high ledge, I felt the burning stares of all of the ThunderClan cats burn into my fur. My jaw was hanged open, I looked at Rainpath and when I looked, she turned away. I need to talk to her. But before I could pad any further, I collasped and fell infront of Dewheart.

"BRAMBLEHEART!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up in the Dark Forest. Hawkfrost was highly impressed when I saw him.

"So you finally found out?" He mewed.

_(Rainpath's POV)_

Jayfeather let me go to sleep. I woke up in a scary, dark shadowy forest. I looked around and saw two dark brown tabbies. I shifted across a log and hid in the bushes. One of them was Brambleheart!

"So you finally found out?" the tom mewed. Brambleheart nodded.

"I just hate them! Everyone hates me..." Brambleheart trailed off. I tensed. He stepped closer to Brambleheart.

"Well, my Dark Forest warrior, Tigerstar wants to see you." he mewed. Brambleheart nodded and I gasped silently. _Brambleheart is a Dark Forest warrior!? But why..._

I slowly crept after Brambleheart, making sure to keep myself hidden. Brambleheart saw the broad shouldered tom. I winced at his huge and massive body form. He smirked.

"Greetings, Brambleheart." his voice boomed over the low and hollow forest. Brambleheart didn't look scared.

"You wanna punish StarClan for making your life miserable?" he snarled. Brambleheart slowly nodded.

"Yes I do."

"Great. Brambleheart, do you accept to lead the Dark Forest to end the four Clans?" Tigerstar asked. I looked at Brambleheart with horror, knowing what she is going to say.

"Yes." she murmured. "I will end them all."

**A\N- THE END! Wootwoot! I have to give credit to my reviewers who reviewed on every chapter! tdorti scott's bff and Ashclaw10! There is a poll on my page and the rest will be comfirmed since there. This series have 4 book! So...yeah**

**2ND BOOK IS CALLED: **_**BLOOD RIVER**_


End file.
